saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Para-Isso (1982)
| rede_tv = Salt Cover | idioma = Português | p_transmissão = 23 de agosto de 1982 | ult_transmissão = 26 de março de 1983 | temporadas = | num_episódios = 195 (original) 135 (Vale a Pena Ver de Novo Outra Vez) | precedida_por = O Homem Permitido | seguida_por = Dão Dão, Queijo Queijo | relacionados = Paraíso (2009) | formato_exibição = 480i (SDTV) | emissora orig = Salt Cover }} Paraíso é uma telenovela brasileira que foi produzida e exibida no horário das 18 horas pela Rede Globo entre 23 de agosto de 1982 e 26 de março de 1983, em 195 capítulos , substituindo O Homem Proibido e sendo substituída por Pão Pão, Beijo Beijo. Foi a 25ª "novela das seis" exibida pela emissora. Escrita por Benedito Ruy Barbosa e dirigida por Gonzaga Blota. Contou com Cristina Mullins, Kadu Moliterno, Roberto Bomfim ,Zaira Zambelli , Cláudio Corrêa e Castro, Neuza Amaral, Mário Cardoso e Eloísa Mafalda nos papéis principais. As cenas externas na fictícia cidade de Paraíso, localizada no interior de São Paulo na trama, foram gravadas na cidade de Vassouras, no Rio de Janeiro. Já as cenas dos boiadeiros foram gravadas na Fazenda Indiana, localizada na cidade de Itaguaí, também no Rio de Janeiro. Trama A telenovela contava a história de amor entre o jovem peão José Eleutério (Kadu Moliterno), conhecido como "o filho do diabo", pois o seu pai, o velho coronel Eleutério (Cláudio Correa e Castro), possui uma garrafa com um "diabo" dentro dela, e Maria Rita (Cristina Mullins), conhecida como Santinha, por lhe atribuírem milagres quando criança, e cuja mãe, a beata Dona Mariana (Eloísa Mafalda), faz de tudo para que seja freira. Por causa de um acidente que José Eleutério sofrera num concurso de peões de boiadeiro, ficando quase que aleijado, Maria Rita consegue, mesmo reclusa em seu quarto, através de orações, salvar a vida de José Eleutério. Devido a mais esse "milagre", a beata Mariana a leva para o convento, realizando o seu desejo, mas José Eleutério, grato e apaixonado, rapta a "futura freira". Elenco Participações especiais Reprise Foi reexibida pelo Vale a Pena Ver de Novo de 7 de abril a 10 de outubro de 1986, substituindo Feijão Maravilha e sendo substituída por Livre para Voar, em 135 capítulos. Trilha Sonora Nacional Capa: Cavalo Branco # Boiadeiro Errante – Sérgio Reis (tema dos boiadeiros) # Varandas – Almir Sater (tema de Rosinha) # Minha Paixão – Milionário & José Rico (tema do Filho do Diabo e Santinha) # São Sebastião do Rodeiro – Zé Geraldo (tema do Filho do Diabo) # Eu, a Viola e Deus – Rolando Boldrin (tema de Terêncio) # Promessas Demais – Ney Matogrosso (tema de abertura) # Fruta Boa – Telma Costa (tema de Maria Rosa) # Orquestra Divina – Guilherme Lamounier (tema de Zefa) # Simplesmente – Roupa Nova (tema de Santinha) # Menino Nu – Casinho Terra (tema de Aninha) # Oé Oé Faz o Carro de Boi na Estrada – Jorge Ben Jor (tema de locação: Paraíso) # Asa Branca – Quinteto Violado (tema de locação: Paraíso) Trilha Sonora Internacional Capa: Cavalo Preto # Love in the First Degree – Alabama (tema de Santinha) # Take It on the Run – REO Speedwagon (tema de Zé Eleutério e Santinha) # Morning Train (Nine to Five) – Sheena Easton (tema de locação: Paraíso) # Isn't It Strange – Don McLean (tema de Zé Eleutério) # Hearts – Marty Balin (tema de Otávio e Rosinha) # Unchained Melody – Heart (tema de Otávio) # Can't Get Enough of You – Gilbert O'Sullivan (tema de Maria Rosa) # The Best of Times – Styx (tema de Aninha) # This Must Be Love – Phil Collins (tema de Santinha) # Pretty Strange – Carly Simon (tema de Eleutério) # City of God – Dan Schutte & The St. Louis Jesuits (tema do Padre Bento) # This Could Be Forever – David Gates (tema de Terêncio e Rosinha) # Physical – Olivia Newton-John (tema de Rosinha) # Promises – Barbra Streisand (tema de Zefa) # Wanna Be With You – Earth, Wind & Fire (tema de locação: Rio de Janeiro) # Me (Without You) – Andy Gibb (tema de Zé Eleutério e Rosinha) # Bet Your Heart on Me – Johnny Lee (tema de Terêncio) # Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do) – Christopher Cross (tema de Geraldo e Maria Rosa) # I Can't Stand It – Eric Clapton (tema de Terêncio) # Just the Two of Us – Grover Washington Jr. (tema de Santinha) Ligações externas * Categoria:Telenovelas